


Little Ghuleh

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Lap Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Second Papa makes certain you know who you belong to.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Little Ghuleh

Secondo sits before you, dressed in a stylish, three piece Giorgenti suit. It's a muted forest green plaid, bespoke and tailored perfectly to his slender frame. You stand, dressed only in the matching green and black lingerie set with a garter belt he had bought you in France. An emerald hangs just below your bust in a shimmering teardrop, adorning the expensive bra. Sitting with his legs open, Secondo takes off his aviators. He’d been watching you dance for him, move your body sensually in a striptease. Every now and then a hand had moved to the bulge in his pants to give himself a rub, but for the most part, he had let himself alone, letting your movements speak for themselves. The tease itself had gotten you wet in those expensive panties, and halfway to orgasm more than once before Papa had coaxed you down with that commanding tone. He owned every inch of your body, and his word was what you went by.

The Second pats his knee lightly with his leather glove. He doesn’t need words—you know he’s not to be disobeyed. You turn around and sit on his thigh with your back to his chest, the graze of his pant leg against your heat a welcome sensation after so much. His practiced hands tie silk wrist wraps around you, binding your arms together behind your back against his chest. You feel his warm breath tickle your neck, and he reaches in front with one hand to cup your right breast. Letting out a gentle moan, you arch back into him, and he massages the soft flesh, coaxing a louder noise out of you.

"You like to sit on daddy’s lap.”

"Yes daddy," you sigh. He hums, and moves over to massage the other breast. You release your bottom lip from your teeth to moan again, an airy sound that tells the Second Papa you like what he's doing. He snakes the hand down like the snake tattoo on his stomach, and rubs feather light circles just below your navel.

"Is this where you want me?" he grumbles in your ear. "You need daddy here?" Your thighs clench around his knee, the struggle of your hands to touch him a reminder of your bindings.

"Please."

"Well mannered," The Second rasps. "That is a good girl. Always such a good girl for me, hm?" You glance back at the man, and his gaze steals your breath. Driven by lust, his lips are parted with darkened eyes. Your cunt clenches, yearning for stimulation from his knee, and your hips involuntarily rock downward. Pleasure warms you from the grind alone, and you catch a gasp in your throat. You couldn’t let him know you were close again. Never one to let anything slip past him, Secondo hums.

"You want to use yourself on me, I see?"

"I..." Unable to think up an excuse, you realize telling the truth will get you further. You nod. "Please, sir."

He presses a soft kiss to your cheek, and taps his white satin tie. "Do you want daddy to get rough with you, then?"

"Yes," you moan.

“May I hear a ‘si’?”

“Si,” you groan out, breasts jiggling ever so slightly with the snappy exhale of your chest. With a pull, Papa removes his tie from around his neck and gently loops it around your neck. The satin tightens, and your cunt begins to clench desperately. Beginning to feel lightheaded, arousal gushes into your panties and you let slip a noise of surprise as a surprising orgasm overtakes you, slicking through onto Secondo's pant leg. He looks down, runs his fingers through it. Bringing them up, he smells his fingers before feeding them into your mouth.

"Suck." You obediently open your mouth, and he slips them inside, letting your tongue swirl all around. "Excited today, mm?" He chuckles, a deep sound that makes you gasp. "By the time daddy is finished with you, your panties will be dripping."

"Daddy," you whine.

"Use my leg, little kitten. I did not tell you to cum, but daddy was unfair, mm? I made you dance, without a touch. You deserved that. This one however, you will have to work for.” You start to work yourself down against his thigh, and his fingers come to help you along. He pulls your panties aside, and the feeling of your bare pussy against his suit is enough to start you on your way to a second peak.

"So very excited," he mutters, admiring the slick. "You like to mark your daddy this way?" He tightens the tie around your neck, and whispers in your ear. "Remember the word, pet."

"Yes, sir."

He tightens a bit more, and you gasp, grinding down in a circular motion. Your breath starts to hitch, and Secondo's cock twitches as he watches your tits bounce.

"Is it good, little one?" he asks.

"Yes," you nod fervently, "So good." He tightens his hold on your hip to a bruising grip, and tugs your neck with the tie. You grind down and rub your ass back against his cock as he lifts his knee. “Please,” you beg, “Please, may I sit on your cock, daddy?”

“Hmm,” he hums in your ear. You can feel the vibration of his chest against your upper back. “I see no reason why I should deny my little ghuleh.” With a stern tilt of his chin, he unties your bindings and pats your ass, urging you up. You lift, and the sound of him unzipping himself makes you shiver in anticipation. He finally guides you back down to sit just behind his cock, his flushed erection protruding just in front of your pussy. You take it in hand tentatively, and when you feel him nod, you start to stroke with two hands.

“Daddy, you’re big,” you moan. Papa’s breath comes out in a puff.

“You can fit me, little ghuleh. I know you can fit all of me inside.”

“Mhmm.” You stroke a little faster, until he takes your wrists, gathering them behind your back again.

“Daddy can’t finish yet,” he whispers. “I must please you first, you know this.” You nod, and let him bind you again with your full trust in his hands. He presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck, then whispers a command in your ear: “Take me inside.” You get up with embarrassing eagerness, and position yourself over him. Wasting no time in obeying his instruction, you slide down, taking his hardness deep until you’re comfortably seated back in your lap.

“Oh,” you sigh.

“You like to feel so full of daddy’s cock?” The Second asks. “It fits inside just right. Like you were made to receive me.”

“Please,” you gasp. “Sir, please fuck me daddy.” He presses one more kiss to your neck, and chuckles.

“I said you would work for it, eh? You will fuck yourself on this cock until you cum all over daddy’s lap.” You start to grind forward, thrusting your hips down to envelop his cock and squeeze it tight as you drag yourself up and down. He admires how your ass moves on him with every rotation of your hips, but the wrist ties restrict your range of motion. You resort to up and down motions, working your muscles. His cock rewards your efforts with a twitch, and you moan. Papa finally offers you a nudge of his hips, but tugs his tie back when all you can do is gasp.

“You will say thank you when I move my cock.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“Good ghuleh.” He pats the side of your ass, and sits back, flicking his wrist languidly. “Continue. Daddy is enjoying.” Sinking back, you maintain a pace of rocking back and forth, feeling his Papa’s cock disappear each time you move backward. Despite his stoicism, his cock still kicks inside of you, throbbing again as you start to bounce. The Second watches you struggle to get yourself off on his cock, and when he catches sight of the way your breasts bounce with your movements, he can’t help but exhale. He gives a roll of his hips, and his cock finds that perfect spot.

“Thank—you!” you manage out. He nods, rubbing his hand up and down your thigh in fond strokes. You become hypersensitive to the touches, and his hand on you alone along with the occasional tug of the tie around your neck brings you close. Just as you’re climbing toward your climax, he stalls your hips, holding your thighs steady so you can’t rock down. You whine.

“Something the matter?” he asks. You can hear his strict tone of voice, so you don’t dare complain.

“No, daddy.” He lets you go, and you start to build up again. By the time you reach your orgasm, you’re a whimpering mess, the small of your back damp with the exertion and Papa’s lap soaked with your slick. He doesn’t seem to care. You expect him to lift you off again once your moans reach a pitch revealing you’re about to cum, but instead, he thrusts up hard in a rough pound, ripping a cry out of you as you cum hard around his cock. You nuzzle back into him as you come down.

“That felt good. Thank you.” 

"Mm. It is my turn, si?" You nod eagerly, and swing down to get between his legs. He holds up a finger. "I was thinking a different position today. One that serves both of us." Papa gets up, and guides you over to the luxury couch, upholstered in green velvet. He lays down on his back, and guides you so that he's got your still-dripping pussy over his face. You look down to see his sizable bulge still contained in his pants, and give it a rub. Secondo’s groan rumbles through him.

"You want me so desperately, ghuleh?"

"I want to suck your cock, daddy," you moan. This has the desired effect on him. The older Papa growls, and jerks your hips down roughly toward him. Giving a long lick between your folds, he latches his lips onto your clit and hums, sending vibrations through you. You buck down, embarrassed for a moment at the reaction before Secondo urges you to do it again. He gives you a sharp spank, and you wiggle your ass. He spanks you again, and you whine his name.

"Take my cock out," he breathes. "Remember, you say thank you for it." You unzip him to find his cock red and flushed. He throbs in your hand.

“Thank you,” you smile, and in one motion, you take him down, holding him at the base as you bob up and down. He rests his head back, parting your folds and sliding two fingers deep into you. You moan around his cock, and kitten lick his slit, playing with it and suckling around the bulbous head before letting him go with a pop.

“You are taking daddy so well,” he grunts. He spanks your ass again, giving it an affectionate rub after with a deep growl. “Daddy’s girl. So good at following rules, taking my direction.” He adds a third finger, gauging your reaction. "Bene, tesoro?" You nod.

"Please."

“Mm. So good. It feels good?”

“ _Yes_ , sir.” He fingers you deeper, stroking motions bringing you close to your third orgasm. You can feel him throbbing more frequently against your tongue. He uses your slick to ever so carefully slide one finger up toward your ass, and taps gently. "Still bene, hm?"

"Yes," you gasp. "Please, daddy. Do it." He gently works one finger just inside, and lets you adjust with every inch he adds. Once he's fairly far in, Papa bends his finger as well as the fingers in your pussy, and you cry out, slamming your hips down onto him. He holds you steady, and uses his thumb to massage your perineum, fingering you like this at first with tender strokes, then quickening his pace to watch you crumble at his mercy and grow more desperate. Keeping an ear for your safe word, Secondo loses himself in his pleasure, balls tightening with your teasing lips. Your saliva runs down over them, and you deepthroat Papa in one go, nose reaching down to graze them.

“Ah... such lips of sin. Who is it they belong to?” he groans.

“You, daddy.”

“Who makes you feel this way, so good and well taken care of?”

“You do!”

“Ah, si little ghuleh. Si, si, s—” Papa grunts, and lets out a long moan as his cock kicks at the back of your mouth. You feel the first spurt hit the back of your throat, and swallow around him, tightening to draw out his orgasm. His fingers curve perfectly inside of you, and you cum as well, screaming out your pleasure as you squirt onto his face.

You clean Papa up, licking away all the cum you couldn't catch, and Secondo helps you get down, laying on top of him. He pulls out a handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab his eyebrows and mustache clean.

"Good girl," he whispers, stroking your hair. He pauses the petting to tilt your chin up. “You enjoyed your time, I trust?”

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I came all over your face," you murmur.

"Ah, there is no shame. No shame with me, hm? Daddy liked it very much. Bellisima for me. I have a very good pet." He does up one button of his suit jacket.

"You taste amazing, daddy," you smile, licking your lips. He chuckles, adjusts his cuff link and runs his thumb along his bottom lip.

"As do you, little one. I never forget a taste so sweet.” 


End file.
